Unsolved Problems
There are several aspects to Order and Chaos's game mechanics that are yet to be properly understood. If you feel you can contribute to any of these please post a comment below so we can add it to the wiki as soon as possible. Money Lost on Death When a player dies, after level 10, some money is taken from them. This money may vary from level to level and could possibly depend on how much they are carrying in the first o: *Does money lost on death depend on combat level? *Does money lost on death depend on how much you are carrying? *Does money lost on death depend on what region you are in? *Does money lost on death depend on the combat level of the monster that killed you? *What is the exact formula for finding out how much money you lose on death? Answer: It's only dependent on what level you are. See the Death page. Experience Gained From Killing Monsters When a player kills a monster, experience points are gained. The amount gained seems to depend on the level of the monster and your combat level. If you are a certain amount of levels higher you do not gain any experience and the monsters level appears in gray. If you are a certain amount of levels lower the monster's combat level appears as a question mark '?' So: *How many levels lower than you does a monster have to be to have it's combat level appear in gray? (see here) *What is the relationship between the difference in your combat level and the monsters combat level and how much experience you get for the kill? I created a table, which is still to be completed. Everyone is invited to help here!! Hopefully, we will be able to extract a pattern from it: Experience-Table - Cromos 10:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *Do you gain the same experience for killing two different monsters, both of which have the same combat level?' Answer: Yes!' *How many levels higher than you does a monster have to be to have its combat level appear as a question mark? (see here) Experience and Combat Level A Players combat level depends on their experience. The higher combat level you are, the more experience you have to gain to level up. An experience table can be found here and needs to be completed. So: *What is the exact or approximate formula for how much total experience is need for a given combat level? Using this information it is possible to find out how much experience is needed to gain certain levels after 60, when the max combat cap is raised. When do daily quests reset? *Dailies are quests which can be done once every day, when do these quests become available again each day after competion? Answer: On Asia Facebook Server, the Daily Quests reset at 8am (GMT+8), and again at 12pm (noon, GMT+8). You need to hand in the quests around 30 mins prior to the reset time in order to do them again. Note that Facebook is a couple of patches behind iOS, so this may change if it's ever upgraded.